grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Donny Gress
A rather immature councillor who supposedly wants to get men to stop watching porn. Instead, by his immature behaviour and ways he actually encourages them to watch it more. Early Life Born to a conservative Christian family in Woking, Donny felt is upbringing was stuffy and that he wanted to explore more. He becomes a youth leader doing a lot of silly youth activities to try and encourage young people to be Christians. Donny always tries to be relevant and understanding the issue of pornography, he decides to become a councillor and help address the issue. The problem is however he seems to be addressing the issues in ways that do not help and makes things worse as opposed to better and some believe with his fascination into the subject he might an issue of it himself. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 34 He is among those lining up in the line at the hotel looking to to stay at the hotel for Barbara Novak big reveal. Darren Sussex ends up being wedged between him and Audrey Strong in the line. Donny believes that Barbara has a list of all those who are into porn in the town and thinks Darren is on top of the list. Darren can't stand Donny and he believes that Donny belief that the news is the list of those hooked on porn as he is the one really into pornography. With Donny being somewhat interested in Carrie Doyle and John Dees plans to get a room at the hotel for their honeymoon it seems Darren's assessment may have been right. Audrey Strong, who Donny was lining up with to get into the hotel, decides to run her own meeting with all those wanting to get at the DVD before Barbara reveals it. This includes Donny as well as Darren Sussex, E.D.N.A, Helen Pere, Erin Fuelgate, Ashley La Roux, Elton Muslak, Dr John Ogden, Henrietta Rogers, Daniel Laidende and Mary Bishop. They all have their own theory which Audrey forces them to confess to. Soon Barbara is seen taunting them with the DVD and everyone goes after her. Barbara ends up being killed and the DVD destroyed when Dedge throws Elton from his room and he landed on Barbara. Gavin Rossum manages to piece back the DVD to reveal that Tessa Crab, Drew Jane, Alvia Bath and Drew Fuller are buried alive and that was Barbara's plan all along. Volume 47 He becomes among those who is a big support of Hannah Bubbles and her new church in Grasmere Valley The Warehouse. He also with her is seen insinuating that due to Tom Tomlin refusing to go on Who Wants to Marry Bambi Alabama? that he suggest he is gay and having a romantic relationship with his best friend who is married Luca Lukas something which they both find very hurtful and such a rumour is nothing but a lie.